


Meanings

by OkayLetsObsess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayLetsObsess/pseuds/OkayLetsObsess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Darcy & Pietro drabble where everyone else has left them alone in the tower and the tension between the two is addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings

I sped through the tower and couldn’t find anyone, which was almost nice, but it felt strange. I never thought I’d ever actually miss being around the bickering Tony Stark and Steve, but here I was bored beyond belief. I ended my run in the kitchen, where I was suddenly shocked to find none other than Darcy Lewis hunting around for a snack. She stood on a small stool, searching hard for something good. Her back towards me, I took it upon myself to observe her, and at this angle, figured I wouldn’t get caught, so why not enjoy the view, right?

“Hello.” I called, hoping she could clue me into where everyone just up and left without telling me. Even my own sister neglected to let me know what she was going on. 

“Hey there, speedy.” She responded without looking at me. We were pretty comfortable with each other. Familiar enough that she could sense me unintentionally giving her a once-over. “Stop checking me out, you perv.” I frowned and uttered a “heyy” as if I wasn’t to blame. She turned and gave me a look like she wasn’t fooled and could see right through my weak disguise. “Adorable Russian perv.” Adorable. Not the best of adjectives, but I suppose not the worst. It’s far too tame and innocent for my liking, though I would never voice that opinion to anyone. Barton points out too often the sexual tension between us though neither of us have actually addressed it, let alone physically done anything about it. I walked over to the shelf on the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a tin box that contained a variety of candies. I opened it up and held it out next to Darcy, who stopped looking and took a bunch of my sweets.

“You have a stash and you didn’t tell me?” She asked before walking to across the kitchen.

“Yeah. . . anyways, where is everybody?” I asked, dismissing any follow up questions about my candy supply.

“They’re out doing some superhero stuff. Typical. They all leave me here to twiddle my thumbs while they do something cool like visit outer space or fly to Europe. Jane didn’t go this time, though. She took your sister shopping or something like that. I wasn’t paying enough attention to get the details. .She says lots of things and I don’t understand all of her crazy science stuff, so I’ve learned how to tune her out,” she popped a few skittles in her mouth, “guess it’s just you and me, Gonazalez.”

“Everyone keeps calling me that, and I still don’t get it.” I mumbled and she grabbed my arm to pull me somewhere. She led us to one of the many TV rooms and pulled up a random computer. She fiddled with it, but eventually got whatever it was she wanted.

“Here.” She shoved it in my lap and played a few video clips of a cartoon mouse which I have to admit made me stifle a laugh or two. After half an hour of YouTube videos, she closed the laptop. “Get it?” 

“Now I do.” I answered. “Anyways,” I yawned for effect, “I’m bored. What should we do?” She thought for about two seconds before catching me off-guard and shouting. 

“JARVIS!” She yelled to Tony’s AI system.

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” He kindly and calmly responded.

“Can you make a pizza?” 

“I can order from Mr. Stark’s favorite pizza place, ma’am.” JARVIS answered and an hour later, we were finishing some amazing pizza.

“This pizza is probably the best I’ve ever eaten.” I sighed and leaned back, putting my hands on my stomach. “I’m so stuffed, though.” 

“Me, too.” Darcy swallowed one last bite. “Let’s watch some actual TV.” She got up to get something to watch while I quickly took care of the left over pizza. I decided to make popcorn as well and brought it back to Darcy on the couch holding a remote. 

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yep.” I said and sat down next to her. I put my feet on the table in front of me- something Pepper would’ve yelled at me for- and she tucked hers underneath her into the couch. We started watching a show called “The Office” and it was actually the funniest American show I’ve seen so far.

“I love this.” I thought out loud and tried to casually slip my arm around the back of the couch behind her without out being caught. She let out a small laugh and scooted closer to me, leaning on me, and then grabbed my arm from the couch to put around her small body pressed ever so lightly against mine. 

“Yeah, me too.” She smiled, looked back to the TV screen, and rested her head in the crook of my neck as if it were a regular occurrence. As if we’d been doing this for ages. Even though we haven’t, it felt natural, right, and just plain good to be like this with her. Mostly-platonic cuddling while relaxing in front of mind-numbing entertainment. We stayed like that for a long time and when we got into the second season, she lifted her head to look at me. I returned the gaze and wondered what she could possibly be thinking of right now. 

“What?” I asked quietly.

“I was just . . .” she paused, “considering ways to go about this.” 

“Go about what?” I asked cluelessly and she raised an eyebrow, as if checking to see if I was joking or just really that oblivious.

“This.” She pushed up so she could reach and kissed me, short and sweet. It ended too soon and when I opened my eyes, she was blushing. Huh. I never thought I’d see Darcy Lewis shy, but here she is. Doubting herself. Doubting if she made the right move. It dawned on me that she was waiting for me to do something, say something, or even give the situation more acknowledgement, so I leaned back down to connect our lips once more. This time the kiss was more urgent and filled with the unspoken lust that had been looming between us for far too long. 

What felt like milliseconds later, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Darcy pulled away from me and I saw that it was Jane who so rudely interrupted our moment. 

“Uh, we were doing something, do you mind?” Darcy said with attitude toward the genius judging us from the doorway. 

“Yes, I do. You can’t just snatch up Pietro like fresh meat. Give the boy a chance to adjust, settle in before you corrupt him.” She started with her hands crossed over her chest, acting more like a mother than she ever has. I stopped her, though, by speaking up.

“Um, Jane,” I said cautiously, “We’re both adults and I’m not really new anymore and I think I have my own mind with which I make my own decisions.” I tried not to be rude, but considering the circumstances, I wasn’t entirely focused on my tone. 

“Stupid kids.” She mumbled and walked out, leaving us alone. I looked back at Darcy, unsure all of a sudden.

“So. . . .”

“What now?” I asked.

“Now it’s time for bed. Goodnight.” She said quickly and jumped up out of my grasp, leaving me with a sad sense of emptiness. 

“Well goodnight, then.” I said to no one and got ready to go to my own room. 'What a night.' I thought as I ran my way to my part of Stark’s tower. 'What does this make us?' As I got in my room and began to strip to get in bed. There was a soft knock on my door that interrupted me from analyzing whatever just happened any further. Curiously, I walked my shirtless self to the door and opened it with ease. 

“Um, he-” Darcy stopped her thought when she realized my state of dress. I’m no Thor, but I’m certainly not scrawny, either. I decided to save the ogling for later and grabbed my shirt, throwing it right back on. She caught herself and cleared her throat. “Hey.”

“Hi?” 

“Wanna make out?” She asked bluntly. I gave her a smirk. I don’t know why I expected anything less from her. 

“Yes.” was my lame response, but she took it. She stepped very much closer to me and planted her lips on mine. My hands instinctively flew to her waist and I spun us around so I pushed into my room, gently kicking the door shut behind me. When the door shut I backed her into the closest wall. As her back hit the wall, she broke the kiss and I lowered my head to trail sloppy kisses along her jaw and neck.

“Pietro.” She struggled to speak clearly. Hearing her say my name in that tone was by far my new favorite sound. I hummed a “hmmm?” in response, but it took her another minute to continue. “We’re not having sex tonight.” I made my way back up to meet her eyes and nodded. 

“Darcy, I didn’t expect anything. Besides making out, of course, as previously discussed.” 

“You’re such a nerd.” She sighed and smiled at me. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” I didn’t give her a chance for another smart ass comment. I quickly closed the gap between us, shutting her up efficiently. Her hands found their way to the back of my neck and mine flew to her waist instantly.This kiss was full of passion and easiness that I’ve never experienced with anyone. Being with her like this felt so natural. She asked for entrance with her tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my lips just enough for her to get what we both wanted. She quickly transitioned from sweet and simplistic to desperate, and our “making out” became much more than heated than anticipated. When we separated, she closed her eyes and put her head in the crook of my neck. 

“Pietro.” She whispered and started to catch her breath. 

”Yeah?” I asked, just as winded.

“You are fantastic.” She said and turned to trail kisses up my neck, slowly making her way back to my mouth. I moaned, and she pushed me away from her towards the bed.

I took the hint, and sat down on the edge. Straddling me, she put her hands in my hair and brought her lips to mine. The pace was agonizingly slow, making it hotter when she accidentally started to grind her hips on mine. I made an animalistic noise, displaying the danger of that action, and she smiled into the kiss, knowing very well how crazy she was driving me. I caught myself, just barely, from slipping my hands up her shirt to feel more of her. Instead, I stopped at her hips and dug my fingers in her soft pale skin, making her moan into the kiss. 

I could do this forever, but a few minutes of hot madness later, and Darcy pulled away again. “You seem to have a problem.” She whispered and bit her lip. I soon realized that she was talking about the hard-on that I had acquired in the short time she had been sitting on me. “Sorry.” she said, but the sly smirk on her face made it very clear that she wasn’t very sorry.

“Ugh, I’m going to take care of this, and then I’m gonna cuddle you for as long as you’ll let me.” She smiled lightly, as if impressed that I didn’t ask her to help me with it and leaned back, quickly pecking my lips before getting up completely. “See ya in a bit, I guess.” I said awkwardly and began to walk to the bathroom attached to my bedroom, feeling like this was the true walk of shame without actually being “shameful.”

“Mhm.” She hummed and kissed my cheek again before sitting back down on my bed.

After dealing with my "issue," I came out and found Darcy laying under the blankets with the TV on, quietly watching mindless TV while she was waiting for me.

“Come on, Maximoff.”She put her hand down on the spot next to her. I obeyed silently and got in, laying on my side and pulling her up against me. With our bodies entwined and the TV playing for background noise, it wasn’t long before she fell asleep. I closed my eyes, determined to savor this moment for as long as possible, but I fell asleep too soon, just as she had. 

What this means is a question we'll have to address tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.. Over a week later than when I said I'd upload and still pretty short. Sorry, I've just been constantly terribly stressed recently. Finals week gets over on the 19th, though, so after that I should update fairly regularly. This is just a draft from another account extremely edited and improved (I think). It's just a thought that was fairly simple, so I wrote it pretty fast without too much reflection.  
> All requests/prompts can be sent to my tumblr, theavengersgivemehope.tumblr.com or I'll take them from comments.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> ~~~ okaythanksbye ~~~


End file.
